Intetrians
the Intetrian are aliens and they come from Planet Intetros. Intetrian all come in all colors Gold, Silver, Bronze,Copper, Mercury and Titanium and they bleed the color of metal like oils Female Intetrians have long antennae while males have short antennae.Some Intetrians also live in Planet Atara and other worlds. (info about the clans) Silver bloods Intetrians which are generally physically weaker and quite small and petite, but powerful telepathically, their antennae being longer than gold and bronze bloods and being highly sensitive. They are best suited to professions in medicine and varying sciences, being generally quite smart and careful. they tend to have a silvery-blue palette regarding skin and hair, and darker greyish blues and aqua regarding clothes Gold bloods Intetrians who grow the largest and tend to be the strongest, growing to heights of 7 feet and over, Though being extremely weak telepathically, . They are best suited to military based professions or professions that require tougher individuals. They tend to have a golden-yellowish palette regarding clothing, skin and hair. Bronze bloods Intetrians are essentially the middle ground. They're balanced in both strength and telepathy, they grow taller than silver bloods, but shorter than gold bloods,. They tend to have varying professions, as they are pretty balanced in both general aspects. They generally have an orangish color palette regarding clothing, skin and hair. Copper bloods Intetrians are weak both physically and telepathically,and have antennae of varying lengths which they are good at grabbing things with due to the lower sensitivity in them compared to other blood groups, and are more isolated than the other blood groups, generally grouping together in small communities and residing around the equator of the planet. Their color palette is very earthy, mostly dark browns and muted oranges and brownish-grey regarding skin, hair and clothing. Mercury bloods Intetrians are more aggressive and violent they have Their color palette is very silver to platinum and, mostly dark cool grey and black and whitish-grey regarding skin, hair and clothing. Titanium bloods Intetrians are very rare they have psychic powers. They are rarely seen, but they can be male or female, and there is generally a handful of them living at a time. , they prefer not to fight, but skin color has been described as 'Dusky'. color palette tends to be darker colors for the skin, hair and eyes, black and white generally for clothes. Brassbloods Intetrians are a bit duller than gold bloods. they are also rare as well said to to be almost extinct they are said to have have like a light orange color for skin and gold for hair clothes are yellow Platinum bloods Intetrians are also said to be very quick and hard to hit hair is like a grayish whilee body isy is like a darker gray thy mostly Chrome bloods Intetrians Chrome are a mix between land and sea have, aquatic features and they mostly wear revealing outfits to speed up swimming they have a blue gray skin with slate hair Oil boods Intetrians are royalty the royal bloods they are vain and cautious about intruders they grow waler than gold bloods about 12 feet tall and tough than gold bloods skin color blackish, eyes are white outfits are greyish the also have long elf ears they are also said to have tails reproduction:they give birth to live young, females have 10 and a half months for pregnancy. Mix groups can breed with each other but the blood will always be 50/50 chance it could be the mother's blood or father's blood and a very slim chance for a hybrid about 1/1000) Appetite: they are said to have 5 stomachs Category:Sentient Species Category:Aliens Category:Clans